


Coming Clean

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [21]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bert just wants to help his friend, Demetri's just tired, M/M, Nate's a bit bitter but that's valid, They be talking about what to do next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: During lunch the Eagle Fangs and Miyagi Dos discuss what they should be getting ready for from here on out now that the snakes have been poked and they're ready to strike.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 28
Kudos: 67





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not the biggest fan of this one, but I needed Demetri to come clean about what had been going on between him and Hawk to give the others some insight to the situation.   
> Also at some point yes, he is going to have to talk to Yaz about all of this.   
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy, the next part is actually done, just needs to be edited and reread and it's all good to go. :) Should be up in a few hours. :)   
> (And I had a lot more fun writing that one because Hawk's finally found an alley! Yay!)

“So, did Hawk lose his mind or something?”

Demetri nearly choked on his juice when the question was uttered by Nathaniel at their lunch table. He didn’t get a chance to say anything however before Bert beat him to it, jabbing his friend in the arm with a solid hit.

“Hey! Leave him alone! He beat up a group of those Cobra douches.”

“Yeah,” Nate grumbled, rubbing his arm and yet still getting in Bert’s face. “And he also set fire to our dojo,”

“You don’t know if it was him.” Bert’s defence went ignored as Nate continued to list off points.

“He’s beat up Miguel and Demetri and than kissed Demetri while beating on his old team.” Nate finished, giving a firm poke to the other small boy’s chest. “And that’s all been within the last two days or so. Does that sound like a mentally sane person?”

“Was Hawk ever not crazy?” Chris mumbled from his side of the table. “I mean, I heard he was a weirdo even before he became Hawk.”

“Watch it.” Demetri found himself hissing, tensing the second every pair of eyes landed on him.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were so protective of your boyfriend.” Chris mumbled as he turned back to his food, Demetri’s face exploding with a red hue.

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“You might want to tell him that than.” Nate said flatly, holding up his phone.

Much to his dismay it showed the part of the video where Hawk had rocked up on his toes and locked their lips together replying on a gif loop.

Wow, that was... fast.

He hadn’t realized at the time that Hawk had to go up on his toes to kiss him. That was adorable.

Would it be wrong of him to save that to his phone?

“Okay guys, lay off Demetri.” Miguel stabbed at his fries with a little more force than needed as he spoke. “We have other things to talk about anyways. At least three people have been expelled today and the Cobras are pissed.”

Demetri had to agree with Miguel. As badly as he wished he could find Hawk and talk to him about what was going on, he did think that they needed to start sorting through what would end up happening next.

Kylar had not been one of the three to be expelled since Hawk had attacked him first and knocked him out within the first three hits. Apparently having one’s head slamming against an unforgiving floor and an unforgiving fist on either side made for pretty quick knockout fuel.

Long story short, they were going to be stuck with a very pissed Kylar who would probably take his frustration out on the first person who so much as looked wrong in his direction.

The guy wasn’t anyone to be laughed off or just shoved aside either. Hawk might have been able to knock him out, but they’d been on the same side at the time, he had the element of surprise, nothing any of the rest of them had. Not only that but Kylar had never been one to only use the moves that they were taught at their dojos. He took from all walks of life unfortunately, which left him unpredictable and dangerous. He was more likely to start cornering them with weapons or going after their belongings with fire than he was to just attack them with fists and kicks.

They were going to have to be on their guard to be ready to defend themselves from movie like villain attacks.

Demetri wondered just when his life had turned into some terribly made super teen tv show.

But anyways, that left three other Cobras no longer attending their school, which helped out their numbers while they were behind these walls, but who knew how long that would last for? Kreese was ruthless when it came to recruiting people. Why wouldn’t he want to have more people in what he probably thought was some weird type of behind enemy lines situation?

Not only that but one of the three members had actually been Hawk.

Demetri had listened to the teachers talking to each other in hushed whispers while him and Miguel had sat outside on the stiff plastic chairs. He’d heard how disgusted they were with the other boy’s vulgar behaviour, how they thought it would be for the betterment and safety of everyone if they let him go and made sure he couldn’t come back.

He’d sunk his nails hard enough into the palm of his hands while he listened to them mocking the obviously spiralling fighter that blood had seeped between his fingers and fell to the floor.

Curling his fingers in and out now, Demetri stared at the small crescent marks that were left in his hands.

Taking in a deep breath he fisted his hand on the table and tuned back into the conversation.

“We can’t wander anywhere alone.” Mitch was saying, waving around a wad of fries on the end of his fork as he continued. “That’s when they get you. We need to come up with some sort of buddy system or something.”

“And how’s that going to help?” Bert huffed from his spot. “If they know we’re starting a buddy system, they’ll just make sure to out number us. What we need is to strike back. They burn your dojo, we burn theirs.”

“It’s attached to a strip-mall.” Miguel said as his brows furrowed together, the side of his chin propped up on his fist. “And we’re not setting anything on fire.”

“Technically, Hawk was the one who started the fight right?” Chris pipped in, “Why would the Cobras bother us? Aren’t they going to be focusing on their traitor for now?”

“The Cobras don’t need a reason to fight us.” Demetri butted in, waving his hand around to the table. “Kreese tells them we’re the enemy and that’s all they need.” He straightened out however as he addressed the next part of Chris question. “And we’re not leaving Hawk to suffer alone at their hands.”

“Why not?” Nate questioned. “It would serve him right.”

“Okay look,” Demetri curled his fingers inwards, trying to keep his tempter as his leg bounced underneath the table, “I get that you don’t like Hawk because he was in Cobra Kai, but he’s obviously out of it now. Don’t you think it would be better to have him as an alley than a wild card?”

“He kicked the ever living shit out of me and stole the money we raised for Miguel!” Nathaniel held his plastic fork so tightly in his fist that the handle snapped in two.

“I mean man, he did force me to help beat on you in the mall.” Chris put in, Nate jabbing his thumb over to the added reinforcement. “And he was still attacking you and Miguel when he was taking on Cobra Kai. It’s right there in the video.”

Not sure how to defend against that Demetri tried to wave it off. “He’s.. confused.”

“Obviously.” Mitch snorted. “Who’d wanna makeout with you?”

Using his long legs, Demetri gave a solid kick to Mitch’s shins.

“You guys can’t deny that if we got Hawk on our side, it would be a big help to our chances of winning this thing.”

If he couldn’t get them to accept Hawk switch over because he left, than maybe he could convince them with the idea of being able to use Hawk’s power to their advantage. It was slimy and left him feeling gross, but if it allowed them to warm up to the idea of taking the prey bird in, he’d deal with it.

But even that didn’t seem to pull any of them on board, except for Bert and Miguel, but they were already on his side to begin with.

What he really needed was Samantha. If he could get her to agree to it, than he was sure that everyone else would fall in line. Even if they had a problem, they wouldn’t go against what they thought Sam’s better judgment was.

The only problem with that was that she **hated** Hawk, especially right now. She would probably sooner drink a whole glass of drainer fluid than she would ever have Hawk on the same side as her.

With a long sigh Demetri fell silent, knowing he’d lost the battle this time around.

“It seems to me,” Once again Nate pipped up, looking slightly ridiculous while he continue to eat his food with a tiny handled fork. “That this all started because of Hawk. We should just hand him over to the Cobras.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.”

The venom in Demetri’s voice caused a stillness over the table.

Sitting up from his slouched position Demetri stared down at the rest of the group, no one willing to meet his eye other than Miguel.

“We are **not** selling Hawk out to the Cobras, they would fucking kill him.” Or worse. He shuttered to think about the mental damage Kreese could continue inflicting on him. “If you see him while you’re out and about you will let either me or Miguel know. Is that clear?”

He felt a dreary exhaustion creeping into his bones as the ones around the table nodded their heads slowly.

“If I’m going to be completely honest with you guys, it’s probably my fault that Hawk snapped.” At his confession, they lifted their heads from their food, each of them staring at him with mixtures of confusion. Taking in a deep sigh through his noes and ignoring Miguel’s look of concern, Demetri decided to come clean. “No one knows Eli better than I do, regardless if he’s going by Hawk or not, and I was getting sick of him constantly attacking us so I thought it would be a good idea to screw around with his head.” He winced at how bad that sounded, at how stupid the idea had been.

Even before all of this started, the fact that Hawk had turned so completely to a violent rage monster should have set off alarm bells. He should have tried to talk to Eli’s mom about it, or spoken to Eli about it instead of mocking ‘Hawk’ like he had from the very beginning. He wondered if he’d shared his concerns with his friend about all of this at the very start if it would have kept him from changing so severely.

Not like it mattered anymore though.

That was in the past.

The only thing he could do now was try and focus on the future.

“I figured if I could... break-” ugh, did he ever regret using that word to describe how he’d treated his former enemy-, “who he was, I could get him to come back to me and be at my side instead of against me.” Mindlessly he tapped his fingers against the table, needing to do something to release the energy that was building up. “I might have pushed him to far though and now we’re all dealing with the fall out.”

For a long while, the table was completely silent.

And than Bert cut in.

“Congratulations Professor X, you just created your own Jean Grey.”

Shocked that he had seen that movie- seriously how old was Bert? He looked so young.- Demetri couldn’t help but agree.

He’d thought he’d been doing what was best for Hawk but in the end he’d just made everything ten times worse.

“Yeah, pretty much.” He agreed, his voice tight as the blond scowled openly at him. “He’s out of control now though and he needs help.”

“Don’t we all need help?” Nate question, “This is an all out war after all, all of our asses are on the line here.”

“Yes but, we can’t go after Hawk,” Demetri clarified. “And he shouldn’t go after any of us so long as we don’t strike first.”

“You’re talking about one of the original Cobras.” Chris scoffed. “Striking first is their whole thing, and no one believed that more than Hawk.”

“Trust me.” Demetri pleaded. “There have been plenty of times where it’s just been me and Hawk and he wouldn’t lay a hand on me no matter how much I pushed him.”

“Well yeah, because it’s you dude.” Mitch pointed out again. “He wants to suck your face. I feel like it’ll be different for us.”

“He kind of has a point there.” Miguel didn’t say his thought loud enough for the others to hear, but Demetri shot him a glare for his input anyways, earning a small smirk back.

Ignoring Miguel for now Demetri tried to rein them all back in.

“Okay listen.” Everyone stopped muttering among themselves, turning back to him once more as he sorted through his thoughts. “After school today we’ll all meet at my house. We’ll go over plans and strategiesand from there we’ll figure out what to do and how to potentially plan for a possible Cobra attack.”

“And what about our Hawk problem?” Nate sneered.

Demetri rolled his eyes back as he tried to be patience.

Nate had ever right to be mad at Hawk. Demetri understood that.

“Okay, first off, we don’t have a ‘Hawk problem’. But for now, if you see him, don’t engage, but- once again- tell either me or Miguel his location okay?”

“Why do you want to know his location?” Bert mumbled, looking slightly uncomfortable as he moved his food from one side to the other. “Shouldn’t we just leave him alone? If he wants to come back, he’ll come back.”

Demetri really wished that he agreed. At this point though it wasn’t just about getting Hawk on their side, it was about trying to have a conversation with the guy and trying to keep him from possibly hurting himself without letting the others know that’s what they were worried about.

So he decided to go with another truth.

“Because I miss my best friend and I don’t want him to do something that will get him hurt okay? Is that good enough for you guys?”

Even Nate didn’t have anything to say to that, pushing the peas across his plate.

Seeing that at least that issue was settled for now, Demetri turned to Miguel, a sinking sort of tired seeping into his bones.

“Let Sam know and have her contact the other members who aren’t in our school. I want to make sure everyone's going to be okay.”

Patting his shoulder Miguel whipped out his phone with his other hand.

Staring down at his food, Demetri decided that he wasn’t hungry, his gaze drifting over to where the Cobras table normally was, the spot abandoned, his eyes lingering in the one place Hawk use to sit.


End file.
